


Soulmates

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Soulmates, Vampires, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: A mysterious force binds the three...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: I am making no money from this. Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Something mysterious seemed to draw them together, and it was much more than a lust for each other’s beauty, or a shared taste for blood and a nearly erotic excitement as the three of them hunted and killed together.

Each of them was so different – the blond aristocrat with his passion for the dramatic, the dark and brooding one with his deep thoughts, and the ancient vampire with the eternally youthful face that seemed almost angelic and innocent – and yet they were bound by a force stronger even than love. Not even bitter quarrels could sever their seemingly supernatural bond.


End file.
